Cafe Glooms
by Writer'sBlocking
Summary: Two women collide into each other's lives after one slime-man decides to ruin their morning. Now, with a baker on the edge of losing her cafe and an outsider feeling the weight of guilt, they meet in some questionable manners. And when some odd teenagers from UA come running into their house - how are they supposed to respond? GxG, Mild Language, I own the cover photo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ophelia

"Order 17, the coffee with a side of coffee cake!"

I was rushing around my bakery, making sure things were in order for the morning rush of the day. Funny enough, today was a lot calmer than usual. As I studied all of the people seated in my shop, I was relieved to see only a few customers waiting for their orders. I cashed in my luck today, with only two employees showing up for their shift, I really didn't need a busy morning.

"Hey, boss!"

I look towards the shout, leaning away from the wall as Tiana waves me over. Walking towards her, I gaze at the customer standing behind the counter. He had long dark hair, black bruises under his eyes and a weird scarf around his neck. His eyes were barely held open as he stared back at me, the red in his eyes blinding compared to his all-black clothes. I turn my attention to Tiana when I reach the counter, still feeling the man's stare.

"What do you need?" With only two of my employees present today, I took to doing all of the baking and restocking, so I'm assuming that's what she wants. Though, even when we do have more hands-on-deck, I usually always help with the baking part as that's the whole reason I bought this bakery. Why bother to buy a building if I'm not going to put any work effort into it after I hire some people?

"Can you see if we have any more," Tiana paused for a moment, looking back at the man for him to fill in the blanks.

He was quiet for a moment before he said, "Blueberry Cream Cheese Danish." His voice was scratchy and tired, sounding dead as he spoke.

I furrowed my brow, thinking back on what I saw in the kitchen. "Unfortunately, I believe we ran out of those."

Tiana pursed her lips regretfully as she turned back to the man. "I'm sorry, is there anything else that would interest you?"

The man was silent, staring at the menu board before looking down at us. Seeing as he still wasn't answering, I finally decided to step in. "Or, if you're willing to wait, I can always whip up a new batch and you can have them fresh from the oven?" I suggested, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'd like that," the man drawled, nodding his head.

I nodded back at him. "Alright, sounds like a plan Mr…."

"Aizawa," the man filled in.

I gave him a brief smile before moving towards the kitchen. I paused mid-step, turning to look at Tiana. "Have you seen Blake anywhere?"

"Well, I saw him disappear outback, why?"

Thinking over her answer, I heaved a sigh before I could answer Tiana. As much as I appreciated Blake's work at the bakery, we've been having some problems lately. Mostly dealing with him disappearing outback and then never showing up again. "Nothing, I'll start cooking those Danish's."

Before she could respond, I left for the kitchen and left her to work. I quickly got out all of the needed ingredients, expertly moving around the kitchen with ease. Within a few minutes, the batch is in the oven and I'm washing my hands. Once I'm done, I head towards the back door, pushing it open to see the dirty alleyway. No Blake in sight, that left one employee at work. Luckily, the morning rush is over and more workers should be showing up before the late day rush happens. Though it's not always a guarantee to happen, I'd rather be prepared for anything. I searched the alleyway once more before moving back inside. I check on the Danishes, half strawberry and the other half blueberries. They were only halfway done, so I left them to cook as I started cooking up some other food items that were running low.

By the time the Danishes were finished, there were already two racks of muffins and coffee cake cooking in the other ovens. I rushed over to the Danishes, checking them over before grabbing the oven mitts and taking them out. Turning off that stove until needed, I gathered the closest blueberry cream cheese danish, placed it on one of our many fancy plates, and walked out. Seeing Tiana busy with a few customers at the register, I took it upon myself to bring the dish to Mr. Aizawa. Searching the booths, I caught the man sitting in one of the booths furthest from the doors. Of course, he was staring out the large window that accompanied every booth. I walked towards him, dodging anyone that happens to be in my way before reaching his table. He looked up at me, his eyes lazy as I set the plate down in front of him.

"A freshly baked blueberry cream cheese danish," I announced, setting down a set of silverware beside him. "I trust that Tiana has the rest of your order?"

Mr. Aizawa nodded his head, dragging the plate closer to him. I nodded back, heading towards the kitchen once more. Right as I opened the counter, the tiny bell hung above the entrance sounded. I turned around, only to drop to the ground as a shot sounded within my small building. Looking up, I'm greeted with the shocking face of my trusty, missing colleague. My eyebrows glare as I watch his every move. There was something attached to his back, glowing through tubes that clung to Blake's arms. Someone read one too many comic books, Blake looked like a cheap version of Bane. By now, most of my customers were screaming as they ducked underneath the table booths. Scanning my surroundings, I noticed Mr. Aizawa standing by his booth and watching Blake.

"Don't worry, this'll be over quickly. I'm just here to pick up a friend," Blake yelled out, quieting everyone in the shop. His eyes searched my bakery, customers quivering away from his stare. However, Blake's eyes finally stopped when they reached the back of the shop. A sick grin grew on his lips as he started marching forward. I looked back, seeing Aizawa standing at the booth, legs part and ready to leap. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Of course, Blake is a villain and Aizawa happens to be a hero. He must be one of the underground heroes because only now had the idea even crossed my mind. As Blake neared closer to Aizawa, the hero's scarf suddenly burst to life as his hair flew up and surrounded him.

"Thought I would find you here, Eraserhead," Blake spoke, his usual loud voice echoing in the silence. A quiet, frustrated yell escaped my lips as I started army crawling towards the nearest people. Knowing heroes, these two are going to destroy my bakery and endanger the people. I don't need injuries or deaths surrounding my bakery's reputation.

Reaching the first people, I grab their hands and start pulling them towards the door. As soon as they were moving, I moved on to the next person. While a few people caught onto the movement, others were too busy recording the whole thing to understand the danger of staying. I ended up sliding quite a few phones across the floor and towards the door. Some people can be so irritating. With everyone out or moving, I quickly start crawling towards the counter. I'm not leaving this bakery in the hands of anyone that isn't me. I also needed to find Tiana. A sudden yell grabbed my attention, leading my eyes to Tiana dangling off the floor by about a foot by Bane 2.0. My fist punches the floor, moving faster towards the back. I didn't care if I was noticed, I'll kick Blake's ass if he hurts Tiana.

"Let the girl go," Aizawa's voice carries, loud and demanding.

"I think not. Your a hero, isn't it your job to swoop in and stop the villain? Or are you too chicken, just like you were two years ago?"

I shake my head, disappointed that this is all over a grudge from two years ago. Blake always did act like a child, it was just more playful before. There was silence in the room, Tiana's pleading whines growing more apparent as the time grew. I was so done with waiting for someone to make the first move, Tiana's gonna pass out by the time something's done. Grabbing the gun from underneath the counter, I quietly stand up and aim it at Blake. Firing a warning shot near his head, I watch as their attention whips towards me.

"Much as I want you guys to figure out all this bullshit alone, I'd like my college back." Silence followed, but I could see Aizawa sneaking closer to Blake. When Blake's eyes started to travel to that same movement, I decided to step in once more. "Both of my colleges, if at all possible."

Blake looked back to my stare, his eyes calculating as he watched my movements. His laugh filled the room, but not the joyful laugh that I had grown used to. It was hollow, bitter. Shivers ran up my spine, the gun visibly shaking as Blake finally dropped Tiana. She started coughing violently, her wheezes making me flinch as Blake grew closer. I didn't want to pull my attention away from Blake to check if Tiana was running out the door or not, so I decided to leave my trust in her and that hero while I'm occupied. My thoughts zeroed in on Blake as he reached right to the counter. His enlarged hand reached out and grabbed the barrel of my gun, holding it still before suddenly yanking it out of my grip. Weaponless, I went for the next best move.

"What happened to you?"

Blake temporarily froze as he stared at me. Silence surrounded us and I noticed the pitter-patter of Tiana's footsteps as the bell rang above the door. I forgot the bell was there, announcing every time one of the customers had fled out of the building. If Blake knew it was happening, why didn't he stop anyone from leaving? Did he honestly only have beef with Aizawa? But then, why would he grab Tiana?

Blake kissed his teeth, slowly nodding his head. "Well, you wouldn't know, would you?" His voice was menacing and I felt a confusion bubble from within me. "You never spent the time to get to know me, or anyone around you really. Is there a reason for that? A reason you never let anyone in long enough to become attached?" When I refused to answer, he laughed once more. "Don't ask questions with obvious answers."

I watched him turn away from me, deeming me unworthy as he marched towards Aizawa. As much as I don't want to get involved, this fight officially involves me, especially after that talk. As such, I leaped over the counter, following Blake.

"Obvious answers?" I yelled, losing my temper. Blake turned towards me, glaring. Aizawa was simply watching, waiting for someone to pose a threat. "You wanna hear what 'obvious answers' I've come up with? The reason you disappear outback every day is that you're off doing things that you don't want anyone else knowing about. You don't want to disappoint the people you care for, lose your job and your pay and yet you feel inclined to leave every day, at the exact time. Do you know how many times I could have fired you? How many times I could've docked your pay?"

Blake glared, turning his attention to me and me only. "You better shut up," Blake threatened, the tubes in his arms glowing as he clenched his hands.

"Oh, because you're going to use your stolen quirk to hit me? I've worked hard to help you, and whatever it is you are doing isn't going to change my mind. Why did you attack Tiana?" I paused, breathing heavily as Blake grew closer. I was beyond angry by now, clearly, it was a bad idea to skip out on taking my pills last night. "In this bakery, everyone is family. We help each other, that's what I've told you from the start. So what the hell was that?" I yelled, pointing out the door where Tiana had scampered out.

"Family? You think this shop will ever be my family? My family's gone and you won't replace them! If you cared about me so much then you would've tried to help me! Money doesn't solve everyone's problems! I needed a friend, all those times I was gone or missing and you never questioned me or went to check up on me! Don't claim to be my family when you were never with me when it counted."

I backed up, never losing eye contact with Blake. "Despite everything, those are some of the most obvious lies you've made."

I leaped sideways, grabbing one of my chairs as Blake went to grab me. I slammed the chair into his head, disorienting him and breaking my chair. I quickly spin out of his reach, going behind him and stabbing the broken chair leg into the tank on his back. The liquid started oozing out but Blake recovered fast enough to turn around before I could run. Right as I was about to regret everything, I felt a tight fabric grab my waist before I was pulled away from Blake. The material brought me right to Aizawa, who gently put me on the floor as he delivered the final blow to Blake's skull.

When all was said and done, I couldn't help the tears slowly pooling in my eyes. I controlled my stupid emotions, moving away from the door as Aizawa dragged him out and took him to the police, to be thrown in jail.

Weeks later, the bakery was back at work. I forced Tiana into vacation; her neck was still sore and the last thing she needed was work. Not to mention Tiana let it slip that if she talked too much at a time she could permanently lose her voice. Besides, she was barely loud enough to be heard in a silent room, much less a busy bakery. However, this also left only one person on the job - me.

No amount of 'For Hire' signs could interest the people, not to mention the number of customers had been dwindling since the fight. Apparently, someone had posted the whole thing on Facebook and labeled me as a nutter for saving their goddamn lives. Another groan escapes my lips, my head banging onto the counter. Thankfully, I moved into the backroom when only ten customers out of the usual thirty showed up.

Sadly, I had to go back to the main room when the familiar bell rang out.

With my head hanging low and my shoulders slouching, I walked to the register and waited for them to order something. I hadn't been able to sleep for days, and missing even one day makes me look like I had black eyes. It's been a while since I've had to use makeup, and I wasn't too sure I even put it on right.

"Ophelia?"

I lift my head, bored beyond my existence. However, my shoulders subconsciously straightened and my head was lifted as I met the eyes of a familiar stranger.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Mydoria."

My lips lifted in a strained smile as the woman laughed. Her grin was just as bright as usual, even though I know she's probably struggling through something. I heard her son learned he was quirkless a few days ago. I usually don't listen to gossip, but by the way Inko's shoulders were drooping, the amount of weight she was letting on, and how much sweets she buys I knew it was more than likely true.

"You and your american traditions, Ophelia-san," Inko laughed, her body shimmering with joy.

I've always been jealous of how easy she makes everything seem. She was raising a reckless boy by herself, handling all the bills, and she still manages to laugh. I mean, I can laugh, but I never know what I'm laughing for. Is it to fit in? To seem normal when people make a joke, or just to make people believe I'm ok? Doesn't matter, I suppose.

"The same as usual?"

Inko nodded with a cheery hum, moving away from the counter. Not that she was blocking the path, the cafe was basically dead. Moving into the back room, my shoulders sagged down again. I hung my head, hanging onto the counter for a minute. Two employees are gone, none coming in, business dead, next thing- I'm gonna go bankrupt. So much for knock-on-wood. I slammed my head on the counter before grabbing a dozen Dango; strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla evenly mixed. I always had one set aside on Sundays. Plastering a smile, I move out and deliver the sweets to Inko.

She thanked me with another grin, and I made sure to keep my smile in place. We talked for a bit, just about the usual stuff. She wanted to know how I was doing, and I would just keep the conversation up. By the time she left, my bakery was officially dead. The few customers had left without a word, and no more piled in. I sighed, slumping into the counter and placing my head in my hands.

Just peachy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ciana **

"Why won't you be my friend?"

The airy voice echoed throughout the black walls, life hidden behind its large shadow. Scornful laughter followed soon after, their shrieks and giggles taunting as a figure faded into view. Pale skin glowed in the dark room, but nothing about them was special. Their skin riddled with freckles, the spots creating patterns connected through blue ink. Black curls cascaded down their back, flopping messily with every shake that tore through them.

Finally, the voices stopped.

Slowly, with fear making every move quake, the figure unfurrowed from itself. Glancing within the dark, its glistening blue eyes pranced over the empty tunnel. And with the irises, stars followed. And as one surfaced, its body encompassed in the light once settled beneath the girl's eyes, its mouth turned into a sneer.

"Who the hell are you?" With the firm, hateful question, the girl began to curl into herself. As the stars walked forward to question her again - the answer was forced out.

"I don't know."

My eyes snap open - awakening from the short nap. I rushed to examine the wooden walls, studying the few pictures that adorned its surface. The frozen frames of forests during varying seasons calmed me, and the few wild creatures brought a smile to my lips. I released a puff of air, letting the action slow my beating heart. As it slows, I rise up in the same pattern. _When in control of your mind, your body will follow soon after. When in control of your body, your life's complications become small - irrelevant. _My chapped lips lift at the thought. I live by that mantra, and it has helped me countless times.

Letting my feet hit the fuzzy carpet, I stare at its fraying edges. I want to replace it - a white carpet isn't really my type, but I haven't collected enough money quite yet. It doesn't entirely matter, I suppose. I have a roof over my head, a calm surrounding, and enough food for a while. More than I used to have. With a peaceful mind, I climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen. The coffee was already brewing, and my curtains were closed, though the natural colors decorated the walls with the sun's light. The curtain's pattern spread throughout my home, lifting the stress from my shoulders as I gazed at the artificial leaves and branches flowing throughout the interior.

It was beautiful, and I have to thank my Queen for that. Snorting a short laugh, I moved towards the kitchen, chugging a gulp of black coffee before moving on to breakfast. I've never been a chef, nor interested in ever becoming one, but I make decent enough food. After all, there was no one to impress within my little cabin. Thinking back on it, I miss my friends with surprising strength. Well, the two that really counted as friends, that is. Many times we would all joke about dragging each other across the world, and I am starting to regret letting the opportunity pass by. Sighing, I ignore the thought and flip one of the pancakes. Of course, they were a little burnt.

Setting up a plate, I dumped the dishes in my sink and flopped down on my couch. Not as comfortable as I wish, but when it comes to decorations, my Queen is relentless. Thinking about it now, the only thing in my control was the pictures, though they were still organized by someone else. I may be terrible at decorating, but at least I can take decent pictures, and build liveable structures. Settling my plate on the not-so-convenient coffee table, I get up from the couch. I've never been one to watch TV, so I didn't invest in buying one. Instead, I play music through a BlueTooth speaker constantly connected to my phone, and grab a good book to read.

A task, it seems.

Skimming over the titles, I decide it's time to find a new book. For some reason, I don't find it appealing to reread any books. It takes away the adventure because I know what's going to happen next. Moving away from the bookshelf, I recognize I might need more shelves too. While the unique pattern of my current holding place looks amazing - the shelves lining up to look like a strong tree in the winter with some potted plants decorating the smaller, less usable areas, it wasn't going to hold much more. Looking around my home, I noticed the shadow outside my window - my stack of logs grew overnight. Smiling, I knew I would have to thank my warrior as well today. That's one thing off my shoulders.

Moving towards the only bathroom within my cabin, I start some music and ready myself for a shower. I was going into the city today, not a very loving idea. I was considered strange, even with the variety of people out on the streets. Compared to the kids with lego heads, giant appendages, or even someone with weed for hair, I know everyone thinks I'm the strangest. Their opinions aren't all that justified; I have no shocking appearances, besides my eyes - but I usually wear sunglasses during the day. The only reason anyone finds me strange is how few times I show myself in public and even fewer times that I bother talking with anyone. No one was worth knowing, nowadays.

Everyone seemed to gather the thought that anyone without some type of quirk was worthless and stupid. Not to mention that if someone wasn't a hero, or didn't support those heroes, then they were a villain. Most taxing - I personally couldn't care for heroes myself. They did everything for the publicity and sometimes went so overboard that they destroyed more buildings than the villains, which ruined more lives than the one they saved. Did anyone ever think that without heroes, there would be fewer villains? Where there is good, there is evil to counter it. The strongest hero that seems impossible to destroy has a villain waiting for him in the dark - waiting to destroy his mark of peace.

It's an unpopular opinion, only because it's true.

That seemed to be the honesty hidden in every line of life's work. Doesn't matter, I suppose. And as I quickly dry my hair and put on the clothes placed on the sink counter, I know it's best to forget. Sometimes forgetting was God's best gift and the best ability within a human. Grabbing random shoes, I shoved my feet in them before moving to my door. I was a few miles away from any city, and it would take a few hours to get there by walking. I preferred the walk, though. I wouldn't run into any strangers for a long while, at least until I had to move into the streets.

Humming to a random song, I shove a wooden door open. It was only a short stretch away from my house, but it was the fastest travel-way out of the woods. Inside was a simple set of stairs, which lead down to a carefully carved and molded cave. I had spent years on my caves, working to find the best routes and the safest passage before summoning a few friends to help me. Inside the walls, I had connected a BlueTooth to play some music during my daily walks. So, as my feet stepped into the room, I let the rhythm guide my pace. I've always had a strange connection to music. Its beat would control my movements - how fast my feet followed one another, how fast I typed out anything on a computer, or how happy or dark my thoughts became. I hadn't noticed for a while until someone had pointed it out.

It was another reason people considered me to be odd.

As predicted, I stopped before a passage labeled 'UA's Town'. It had been a joke at the time, but it fits quite well. The heroes mostly graduated from UA, and they worked to protect this main city. Heaving a sigh, I climbed up the ladder before allowing my calloused fingers to push against the metal grate. To any outsiders, my passageways were simply another sewer within the dirty streets. Climbing out of the sewer, I was glad my Queen had given me leggings to keep underneath my skirt. I was also thankful the shoes I grabbed happened to be my favorite boots.

Because as soon as I stepped out of the tunnel, I was smacked into a wall. Apparently, I had to adapt my music so I could hear any commotion outside. I groaned in frustration before slowly standing up. In front of me stood some huge green slime monster. He was extremely ugly; his yellow teeth grinning at me and his wild eyes scanning me with a dangerous curiosity. I was simply going to leave - I really didn't need to deal with this, but then I saw a kid in his grip. I ignored the slime's monologue, looking at the boy. He was hopeless, trying to grab the mush between his fingers and create an airflow. He looked at me too, and slight hope sparked.

I hated it - I hated that this kid was looking upon me for help. He wanted me to be a hero. I scoffed but moved forward anyway.

"Once I'm done with this runt, it can be your turn. Just be patient," the slime's irritating voice sang out as I finally tuned in.

I simply sighed, looking up at the sky for strength. The tunnel I landed in was dark enough for this to work - but only long enough for a distraction. Oh god, I was going to regret this. Sighing again, I take another step forward. Right as the kid's muffled warning reaches my ears and green goo begins to crawl my way, I let my power surge. The tinted concrete lights up, reflecting a blue as delicate as the night sky. I allow my feet to leave the ground, calming my nerves and focusing on the task at hand. _I need some help down here, buddies. Family night._ Within seconds, the kid's released from the slime-man's grip. As he drops to the floor, I let a smirk settle on my lips. His eyes are wide with astonishment, and he stares from his spot on the floor, catching his breath.

Holding the creature at bay are two men, glowing in an ethereal blue with patterns showing brighter than the rest. They're decked out in old armor, yet it all seems to be in peak condition. I put my hand on the boy's shoulder, noticing his prone body. He jumps at my touch, tearing his attention away from the commencing fight, and looks upon me. I won't look at him, my energy slowly depleting as the sun continues to blare down on me. I'm pleased to know he understands when I nod my head to the exit of the cave though, especially as the boy begins to run. I wasn't so happy, however, when the slime-ass knocked over one of my warriors and sent him flying right in front of the shaking boy.

I cursed, moving the kid behind me as I fell into a fighting stance. My palms glowed, and my warriors retreated back to me. They surrounded the kid, preparing for an attack that would most definitely come. However, just before the slimy tendril could reach three inches from us, a fast blur knocked it off course.

"AllMight!" Midoryia screamed, his eyes alighting with adoration and relief.

"It's alright now, young man," AllMight spoke, a certain edge to his voice even as his smile stayed strong. "I am here."

I couldn't help the roll of my eyes. With a large, calming exhale and a nod to my friends, I released my powers. I fell to my knees, taking in deep breaths to keep me conscious. I hated using my friends like that, especially during the day. It was hard for everyone and always ended with me on sickbay until deemed healthy. Whatever, I wasn't going home until I finished what I started.

_What was it I started? _I froze, my brows furrowing and my head tilting as I looked back on my original intentions. I completely ignored the men around me as they conversed, focused on remembering what I was supposed to be doing at that moment. I hardly noticed as AllMight flew away, a screaming child clinging to his leg as I slowly walked out from under the bridge. I placed sunglasses over my eyes reflexively, but the bright light still made me grimace. _Ah, what the hell. I'll just get breakfast, it'll come back at some point._

I found myself enjoying a nice muffin, strawberry milkshake, and bacon a few minutes later. I was watching the city through the window, still waiting for my memories to come back. I really needed to work on that, it was going to bite me on the arse one day. In the midst of scolding myself, I blocked out the world around me. The streets, the people, the cars - everything blurred together as I sucked myself in. My thoughts were just drifting to a nice book I once read when a sharp pain resonated from my arm. Blinking awake from my daydream, I finally register the hand resting on my shoulder.

Quickly tensing up, I glance at the hand on my shoulder until I catch the owner's eye. It was a woman - her green eyes held concern as she stared back at me, occasionally glancing at my arm. Her dark-chocolate skin contrasted greatly to her uniformed apron - it was blue, covering down to her mid-thigh, and it was covered in flour and random cooking supplies. She must've been the chef, considering how frowned upon it is to be messy while serving customers at a cafe. Snapping out of it, I look back up at her. She was asking me a question, her hand moving away from my shoulder to gesture at my arms.

Looking down, I finally understood why she kept glancing at them. Little shards of glass were sticking out of my arm, and trails of blood stained my pale skin. I felt transfixed by the way the blood flowed, like a river reaching for its enemies and yet merging together to reach a larger goal. However, I actually liked this lady's food. Last thing I need is her kicking me out or hating me because I stained her reputation. Quickly gathering napkins, I started cleaning the trails of blood that got too close to her table-top. Right as I was about to reach for more napkins, as the ones I held bled through, another hand joined me.

I didn't have time to protest as she grabbed the white fabric covering the table and started dabbing at my arms. Keeping my eyes down, I studied her hand's movements. She was careful, dabbing instead of wiping, and avoiding the big gashes whenever she could. And, just like before, she caught me off guard as she lifted me off my seat and moved me to the back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ophelia **

This woman is insane. Doesn't even notice she's basically bleeding out in my cafe until I point it out, and then she acts all offended when I try to help her. _Geezers child. _ Rushing her into the back, I set her leaning against my kitchen counter. I'll have to do a deep clean after this, and it's probably going to take more than it's worth. Quickly rushing to the farthest corner in the room, I grab my first aid kit out of the cabinet. Blake was one to get in a lot of trouble, whenever he would stick around. Whatever, at least this thing won't be collecting dust now.

Rushing back to the woman, she seemed stunned. She hasn't said a word to me, I wasn't even sure she could hear me. Her posture was completely stiff as if she suspected me of terrorism behind a, hopefully, friendly face. I mean, she probably caught word of 'that one insane woman who throws people's phones and has a gun behind her counter'. I would've scoffed if this woman wasn't acting like a child going into shock. She might just think my scoff was a declaration of war or even a gunshot. That'd be interesting news to spread.

Grabbing the tweezers, I started gently plucking the shards of glass from her arms. She was still, almost like she wasn't registering the pain, but I could see her fingers begin to shake. Taking a short break, I grabbed my stool and forced her to sit down. Her movements were choppy as if she was getting used to her own body all over again. I saved that for later, probably for my daily clean-up-thoughts once this is over. In the meantime, I plucked the rest of the glass out of her arms. Quickly grabbing a cotton swab and pouring a small amount of disinfectant alcohol on it, I dabbed at her wounds again. I don't do stitches, so I'll just recommend her to a hospital when this is over. She's just gonna have to deal with stuffy doctors or constantly changing the bandages on her arms. Who knows, maybe she's a masochist?

Finally taping the last bandage together, I moved onto cleaning. I would be worrying over her a bit more, but her pale skin has grown some color and she still doesn't seem all that down-to-earth. Sometimes, the best thing to do is to wait for someone else to decide if they want a conversation or not. I honestly hate when people try to talk to me and all I wanna do is enjoy some peaceful silence. Humming to a tune I recently caught onto, I sanitized all the tools before throwing the cotton slobs and the glass pieces into the garbage, I placed the first aid kit back in the cabinet. Glancing back at the silent stranger, I could tell her eyes were following me. But, she didn't seem too keen to move.

"Just stay put for a bit, I don't care how long you stay. I'm gonna start cleaning."

She didn't respond, and I figured I shouldn't wait for a response either. Shrugging, I moved into the other room. Collecting all of the napkins, I quickly tossed them in the trash. Blood was starting to stain my hands again, but it was pointless to try and clean them. There was still more to do. _Now, if only there were heroes who understood they're supposed to clean up after themselves. _Impossible, I suppose. What's a hero's tale without a little bit of collateral damage?

First things first, that table cloth has got to go. There is no way I'm spending the money or the time on one simple sheet that will probably be stained for life. Moving everything off of the table, I gather the cloth in my arms and start towards the back again. The woman still hasn't moved from the chair, and her head turned to watch as I walked past her. I didn't care that much - if she's awake enough to be conscious of her surroundings then she's not dying. Opening the back door with my hip, I quickly dumped the cloth into the dumpster and walked back inside. With a little salute to the stranger, I grabbed my sweeper and dustpan and moved back to the front. _Second thing second - why isn't that a saying? How important can the first part of something be?_

Snorting, I started gathering all the shards of glass into one pile. Seven windows shattered. I may be glad those boys were saved from that stupid slime, but this was going to take more money than I could afford. Carefully moving away from those thoughts, I gathered up the glass and put them in the closest garbage. Some of the glass had gone into the booth seats, ripping the leather. A heavy sigh left my lips, and I leaned upon the counter. I held the bridge of my nose, trying to estimate the cost for repairs and how long it would take. Most certainly too long.

_One problem at a time, Ophelia._

Straightening up, I moved to the back. She had moved, but only to stand up. She also inched closer to the exit, and I made sure to steer clear of her path so she knew I wasn't trying to keep her. _Cause, you know, you can keep a human. Here, human! Come here! You're my little human, yes you are! _I shook my head, trying to focus on the task at hand. I grabbed my phone out of my purse, scrolling through briefly. I didn't have a lot of people in my contacts, making it faster to get around. Finding the number I need, I straighten my back, take a deep breath, and press call. I force a grin on my face, even if they couldn't see me, cause I know it helps me seem happier. A trick I learned over the years - if you can fool yourself enough to smile, others will follow.

While the ring tone dials, I move to one of the larger cabinets. Opening the creaking door, my heart sinks at the lack of content. No more tablecloths. So, redesigning, on top of everything else. Refusing to let my head drop, I simply breathe in again and move to collect the rest of the table cloths. This time, I noticed the woman following me out.

Finally, someone answers the phone.

"Hello, thank you for calling Bincho. What can I help you with?"

"Hey, Aito-san, can I talk to Akira-sama?" I questioned, trying to not let my speech get disturbed by any rustling. I had rested the phone between my shoulder and my ear, folding the closest tablecloth while I was talking.

"Sure, Moye-san."

I didn't bother thanking him, already knowing the guy left the phone. Aito is always in a rush, no matter what he's doing. Finishing the last fold, I moved the sheet to the side before moving on to the next one. In the corner of my eye, I saw my customer lending a helping hand on the other side of the room. Before I could mention it, Akira finally answered.

"What is it, Moye?"

_Ok, rude. What'd I ever do? _Shaking away the spike of bitter dislike, my smile became even more plastic. "Hey, Akira-san, nice to hear from you too. And yeah, I know - get it over with. Listen, does that job offer still stand?" From my side-eye, I saw the woman freeze. She was on her third sheet, and I was starting to unconsciously make a game out of it. I think she noticed because we were both folding as fast as possible. I was two ahead of her - this was my job, after all.

"Oh? Let me guess, your restaurant is starting to fail? Didn't I tell you? Didn't I say you were going to crawl right back to me when it all fell apart?"

I hated that smug air, I could feel it flooding out of the phone. I clenched my teeth, refusing a single word. I needed a job, even if it means I'd stick around to this bitch. But, I'm no liar, so I just won't say anything. Besides, I don't have a restaurant - _it's a cafe moron._ And it was doing fine until two separate heroes threw it in the dump.

"Not going to defend yourself? You've grown pathetic over the years. My answer's no, I don't need unloyal, worthless workers."

_She hung up on me. That thundercunt. _Whatever, I don't need her. Running my hand through my hair, I called the next place. The process seemed to spin on a thread - they didn't need any more workers, they didn't need bad publicity, they didn't like me; it was never-ending. I was going to have to do this the old-fashioned way, then. Hanging up for the final time, I finally allowed my shoulders to slump and my head to hang. _Shit. When were the bills due?_ Gathering up the piles of cloth, I moved into the back. She had followed me, her own pile in her arms. I was proud to know mine was larger, but it didn't help my mood.

Setting the sheets into the cupboard, I made sure I didn't slam the doors as I shut them. I glanced at the woman, before moving to the stove.

"You want something to eat? I think I'm gonna make a cake, or something. I don't know - do you want something?" I stumbled over my words, trying to keep tears at bay. My frustration was overflowing - especially as a stupid tear leaves my eye. Why the hell do I cry so easily? Like, I get frustrated and my little dancing emojis are all like 'well, people say tears are for the manly. Let's make her cry, we'll be the fiercest one alive!' I shove my hands under some water, washing them as I wait for a response.

"I could use some cake."

I turn around, grinning at her. She doesn't look like she buys it, but she will eventually. Besides, it's just pressure. This is all overdramatic, I just need to let out some steam and I'll be fine.

"And the stranger speaks! Now that I'm sure you're alive, why don't we exchange names? I don't know about you, but a stranger in my store is completely different from a nameless stranger in my kitchen. Kitchens are sacred, especially in a bakery." A small smile curled on her lips, and I call that a win. Who cares if she hasn't laughed - she loosened up a bit, that's all that matters. "Let me start - I'm Ophelia Moye. Owner of this bakery here." _Even if it's falling apart, it's something to be proud of. _

"I'm Ciana Bavishya, it's nice to meet you, Moye-san." Her voice was enchantingly smooth. Like, I'm pretty sure there were about twenty voice cracks when I was speaking. This girl says one sentence and looks like a gift from the gods. _Oh boy, I'm getting poetic,_ I thought sarcastically.

"It's a pleasure meeting you as well, Bavishya-san. What'd you prefer to have in the cake? What flavor, frosting, anything to your personal liking? Allergies or anything?"

"I don't hold any allergies or preferences to desserts, so just surprise me with your best, I suppose."

I smirk at her, quickly moving about to get my ingredients. "A woman after my own heart is what you are. Sit tight - might take longer than I'd prefer."

It didn't take too long to bake - thankfully. I had to leave in an hour or so, and I'm sure Ciana has better things to do. The time she spent here was nice, though. She was surprisingly good at keeping conversation, for a girl who didn't talk for the first half of our meeting. At the end of it, I almost wished I asked her to hang out more. But I know it's a bad idea. Besides, I have a life that isn't too sorted out right now, so I need to focus on that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ciana**

I feel horrible.

My gut is wrenching and every step I take falters like a love-sick teen. I'm not love-sick, I don't want to learn everything about the strange baker, or have her at my house to greet me with a nice, warm hug. I don't care for love - but I do care for guilt. And I was carrying it by a butt-load. _The one day I come out to the society and I screw up everyone's lives_, the bitter sarcasm laced within my thoughts makes my shoulders slouch. I wasn't playing music, and the tunnel was floating in suffocating silence. I let it continue as such - I didn't deserve a distraction from my mind. Not right now.

_She's gonna lose her job. _

The thought is almost haunting. I love that bakery - the amazing sweets, the aroma of respect and kindness, the fact that everyone minded their own business for once. In that bakery (_Cafe_), it was an unspoken rule to enjoy your food and leave the other customers alone. I had the time of my life when one of the customers got kicked out because he asked an old lady when she planned on dying. The cafe was one place where the constant movement of society just came to a pause. And I just got someone fired from the same place.

I wouldn't be so worried if I hadn't been there. If I had not witnessed the way tears leaked out of her big, emerald eyes as she called upon people I wouldn't dare consider friends. The way she tried to smile - her lips quivering into an almost believable grin. It seems scarily easy for her to fake it; spending the few hours I was there with a grin and many jokes. I would've thought she was fine - but I was there.

_Well, not there-there, but still technically present. _

I groan, caged within my mind. Once again, I don't notice the sun's rays washing away from the dirt's ground, or how its rays disappeared after a few more blocks of walking in torturous silence. The glaze over my eyes hides them from light, and it hides them from my friends. Within the few moments I was enraptured in my thoughts, a playful shove sends me to the floor.

"Well, you're usually harder to push over. I've always known this day would come - you're finally surrendering to me."

I ignore the playful job, sitting up. I refused to move from the floor - the energy it took to fall onto the floor without injury was far too much. I'm exhausted, and the floor was starting to feel amazing. Before my eyes could flutter shut, I receive a burning flash of pain in my cheek. Groaning, I move to finally stand up and look upon my audience. Of course, it's my warrior and his princess. I sigh, puffing my cheeks like a chipmunk before making eye-contact. Kind've. It's hard to make eye-contact with a being that technically doesn't have eyes - but I have an imagination, so it's whatever.

"Why, hello there, sweetheart. Finally hearing me?" Perseus teases, his lips quirking into a tinted smirk. I shake off my sunglasses, not even bothering as they latch onto a random strand of my hair. Sometimes, people (or things) just wanna hang. Let 'em hang. _Wow, that sounds horrible out of context. _

Dodging another smack, I bob my head at them. I may be tired, but I try not to be too rude to them. I don't like being rude to any of my stars.

"You can't get rid of me - you literally only walk this earth because of me."

The two chuckle, and my lips quirk. I don't like being rude to them, but I also love being completely honest with them. It's something my 'Bonus Dad' used to say - we'd rather have you point out our flaws in the most obvious and truthful way possible, then have you lie to us. It's just how it worked. True friends will tell me I look like a horse chewed me and then spat me back out while a soon-to-be-long-forgotten friend will try to play it 'nice'.

"Damn, you're right. Welp, time to put the dungeon to use."

"Why'd you guys even build a dungeon in here? You do realize I don't ever plan to get in a fight - especially not with someone who needs to be locked in a dungeon? That's the job for heroes or the police - but mostly the heroes."

Perseus shifted his head back and forth, tightening the muscles in his neck with a grimace. Always a jokester - it was no wonder he got all the ladies.

"Well, you may never engage in a fight - but we will. As you said, we need you alive in order to survive. So, if a bastard ever does decide to interject themselves into our lives without our permission, we have just the place to put them. Plus, you can't have a dark, underground cave without a dungeon of some kind."

I snorted, nodding my head slowly before turning to walk towards my house. For once, I was excited at the thought of a nap. A very rare occasion, but I feel the day called for it.

Perseus and Andromeda stepped beside me, matching my stride with ghost-like ease. Andromeda was tucked into her husband's side, and she held the hand that rested upon her shoulder. Finally, she spoke within the silence.

"You aren't playing music - what's wrong?"

A short, breathy laugh slips through my whirling mind. I glance up at her, and the stone stare says it all - she's going to make me spill my guts anyway. Mine-as-well do it the less painful way.

"I think I made someone lose their job today."

All was silent until there was a small snort ahead of us. Everyone adorned grins on their faces, though I hesitated upon the action. We were joking about someone losing their job - I know how hard it is to find a job within that city. Heck, I still don't have a job. I'm running on income people don't even realize they're paying. No one notices who builds their houses, or who designs them. They just find a home and pay for it. It's easy enough, but I have a feeling it isn't going to be that simple for Moye-san.

"Only you manage to find a way to do that within hours."

"Well, we did always say there was something special about her," Perseus adds, grinning at the sun god. "How have you been?"

And as their conversation grows, I feel my focus start to dwindle. There has to be something I can do - something to help the poor baker. I don't know anyone who's hiring or anyone who even works at any type of bakery, but I do know one thing. I've always needed a partner in crime. Maybe, if I find a day to bring her over and start teaching her small ways to build a house, or help me out, I can pay her that way. We can build stuff together and split the income.

With new hope sprouting, I sprint throughout the cave. I don't listen to my stars calling from behind me - they'll be just fine on their own. I need to get inside my house, with enough data to reach a phone line and call her up. Then, I need to see if she'll agree to this, otherwise, I'm starting all over again. I will not be the reason someone loses their job.

As soon as my feet hit the wooden floors of my house, I stumble out of my boots and fall onto my cell phone. Another thing I barely use - so I left it lying on the couch. Dialing up her number from the card within my pocket, I suddenly hesitate to press call. _It's pretty late, and she did say she had something to do. What if I'm bothering her? What if I'm making things worse by calling at this hour?_ With more worries paralyzing my fingers, I stare at the screen. The numbers light up in bold print, glaring at me with an intensity strong enough to burn.

_That's probably just the brightness actually_, I laugh at myself, finally using my thumb to turn off the phone. _I can always do it later_, I suppose. _Long as I don't forget - shouldn't be too hard_.

And just as the thought crosses my mind and I allow a confident smirk adorn my lips, I turn and stare straight at a plate full of bacon and pancakes. I freeze, staring at the plate with my head tilted subconsciously. Ignoring the fact my head was now dangling off the side of the couch, crossing blood to start flooding my brain, I stare upon the plate. And right as the realization finally floods into my system - the blood does as well, sending me toppling over the side of the couch.

_That was my breakfast I forgot to eat. _

I groan, glaring upon my carpeted floor. I would've been glaring at the universe, but the disappointment I felt towards my actions overpowers my energy to move.

_Right as I say I'll remember something, you just have to remind me that this entire day started because I forgot something._

I pause, still glaring at the floor but with a little less power. _What had I forgotten anyway - it couldn't have been breakfast since that was on the table. _And as soon as my eyes finally drifted to the wall of my living room, I can't contain the frustration suddenly skyrocketing. I scream into the carpet and bang my head against the floor, ignoring the sting it leaves behind.

_Goddamit, I forgot a book!_

It looked like I was going back out tomorrow anyway.


End file.
